Telling Dad About Mac
by Marymel
Summary: After coming home and joining DXS, Jack tells someone about his friend Mac.


**I don't own MacGyver.**

 **This idea came to me when I watched Mac + Jack. I love the flashbacks of the two in Afghanistan. Then I remembered the episode in season one where Mac finds Jack visiting his father's grave. (I've used that in a couple of my CSI stories.) Then I wondered how Jack might tell his father about Mac. And here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Jack took a deep breath of fresh air as he walked to a place he knew very well. He'd just gotten back home from another tour and wanted to tell someone about his new friend. He approached the familiar place and sadly smiled when he saw the name on the stone.

"Hey, pop," Jack said with a thoughtful smile. A tear came to his eye as he looked at his father's name. Sighing deeply, he sat down in the grass.

"Been a while," Jack said. "I just got home from the sandbox. Another tour. But this one..." He smiled and softly laughed when he thought of Mac. "I had a new EOD tech."

Jack chuckled softly when he thought of Mac. "Angus MacGyver," Jack said with a grin. "I know, it sounds like a hamburger." Jack shook his head and laughed softly. "But this kid...he's something else. I've worked with a lot of bomb nerds, but this kid...he can disarm a bomb with gum. Can you believe it?"

The Texan shook his head. "He's stubborn. I had to remind him not to wander off without me when he walked into a trap. These four guys tried to stop him from disarming a bomb. You'd be proud, I took out four with two bullets."

Jack smiled sadly. "I think you'd like him, pop. He's smart as a whip. And for a kid...he's an old soul. He told me his mom died when he was a kid. His grandpa raised him after his dad took off." He smiled when he thought of the younger man. "His grandpa raised him right."

Jack looked down and chuckled before looking back at the headstone. "You should've seen it, pop. The first time I met him, he was trying to fix my gun. Someone knocked it off my bunk, and he saw it lacked forward assist. Mac tried to make up...I don't know, something." He laughed softly. "I just saw this kid trying to tamper with my gun. I told him to back off, he tried to explain what he was doing...aaand we got into it." Jack laughed at the memory of the two of them fighting with their bunk mates cheering them on. "Just when I thought I had him pinned, he wiggled away and nearly broke my nose. He said he had me cornered, and I told him I was going to break his skinny little arm. Then Colonel Martinez came in and broke it up. Told me the kid was my new EOD tech," Jack said with a laugh.

"Both of us asked if he was serious," Jack continued. "We had our differences at first, but now...now he's stuck with me," Jack said with a soft laugh. "I told him I signed up for another tour just so I could watch out for him. I think we're kindred spirits."

Jack smiled sadly as he looked at his father's name on the stone. "You'd like him, pop. He knows a lot about science and math...way more than me, that's for sure," Jack said with a quiet laugh. "And he's got a big heart. When we got home, he introduced me to his best friend. We call him Boze. That guy can cook. He invited us over for some Christmas pastrami." Jack smiled thoughtfully. "Felt good to be part of a little family again."

With a quiet sigh, Jack added, "And it looks like Mac and I are going to be working together. We've signed up to work for this organization, DXS. Looks like he's going to be stuck with me for a long time."

Jack smiled softly when he thought about all he'd been through with Mac. "I should bring him by, let him talk to you. Maybe you could understand all his science stuff." Jack laughed when he thought of all the science Mac used to diffuse bombs.

Mac quietly walked up to where Jack was sitting. He smiled as he listened to Jack talk about their missions overseas. And Mac wished he could talk to his own father, even if only to a gravestone.

Jack looked up when he heard footsteps approach. He smiled at Mac. "Well, look at that," he said with a smile.

"Thornton said you'd be here," Mac said.

"Yeah," Jack said with a sad smile. He gestured to the grave. "Pop...this is Mac. Angus MacGyver...this is my dad."

Mac couldn't help but smile as he sat next to Jack. "Hi, Mr. Dalton. Um...nice to meet you?"

Jack laughed. "You're a genius with physics, but not metaphysics, kid."

"Well..."

"I come here every time I get home," Jack said with a sad smile. "I almost didn't get back in time to say goodbye years ago. Talking to him and coming here...it helps."

Mac smiled. "Wish I had something like this with my dad. I mean, he's still alive as far as I know. Maybe someday..."

Jack smiled thoughtfully. "I used to think that...until I almost ran out of somedays."

"I don't know, " Mac said with a sigh. "Maybe it's too late."

"I don't know...is it? "

Mac looked at Jack with a crooked smile. "Maybe someday."

"All right," Jack said.

"In the meantime, we've got a briefing with Thornton in an hour." Mac nodded at the headstone. "And I promise to bring you back to talk to him soon."

Jack laughed softly. "Thanks." He stood and gently tapped the stone with his hand. "I'll see you soon," he said softly. "Love you, man."

Mac smiled as he walked with Jack to his car. "You're going to have to tell me more about him."

"Yeah," Jack said quietly. He smiled at his best friend. "You two would have gotten along. He'd probably tell you stories about me playing football." Mac and Jack shared a soft laugh.

"Seriously," Jack said. "You would've liked him. He always liked science. And all that stuff you did in Afghanistan...he'd be impressed."

"Thanks," Mac said . He really wished he could have met the elder Dalton. He looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "You really come out here and talk to your dad?"

"Yeah!" Jack said. "I wish I could talk to him instead of that rock. But...I think he's listening. I really do. Besides, there's not many people we can talk to about our line of work. And he can keep a secret."

Mac smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah."

Jack smiled. "I told him about you." Mac stopped walking and turned to Jack with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah," Jack continued. "I told him about you and how you can diffuse bombs with chewing gum. I think he'd love that." Jack smiled thoughtfully. "And I told him about spending Christmas with you and Bozer. He'd like our little family."

Mac smiled, knowing Jack and Bozer were always there for him. "You're right. I would have liked him."

The two shared a smile as they continued walking. After a few moments, Jack asked, "You going to try to find your dad?"

"Oh," Mac said with a sigh. "I don't know. I mean, I do want answers. But right now...maybe someday."

Jack took out his keys as they approached his car. "Don't wait too long," he said. "You deserve some answers. Besides, I almost ran out of time with my dad." He looked at Mac. "Don't wait too long, Mac."

The younger man sighed deeply. "I won't." And he promised himself he wouldn't.

Jack smiled as he and Mac got in the car. Mac smiled thoughtfully at Jack. "Was your dad anything like you?"

"In some ways, yeah. Why?"

"Then I would have liked him."

Jack smiled at the younger man. "Yeah. Thanks."

Mac smiled. "And who knows? Maybe my dad's out there looking for me."

"Maybe. But whatever happens...he missed out on knowing a great guy."

Mac thoughtfully smiled and looked out the window as Jack started the engine. Whatever might happen with him and his father, he was grateful Jack was there for him.

 **The End**


End file.
